


Descent to Darkness

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Decided to post it now since it's finished, It's only a one shot, Just a one shot of the Gaara vs Sasuke battle, Other, This was written a year ago, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: The fight between Gaara and Sasuke. That's about it.





	Descent to Darkness

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Gaara stared ahead of him, and his eyes bore into the madman’s. Temari and Kankuro stood by his side, ready for the fight should the situation ever arise. “Gaara of the Sand. What do you want with me, anyway? If you’re here to bring me back, then you can forget it. I’m never returning to Konoha.” Chakra energized around Sasuke and his killing intent was present. Gaara frowned in dismay. 

 

“You have already lost yourself to the darkness. ...I, too, was just like you. I wanted nothing more than to kill amany, so that they, too, could suffer just like I did. I know that pain of being all alone. And it’s not too late to turn back now. There is still a little light left for you. A friend once saved me, and I’m sure that same friend can save you, too.”

 

_ Silence. _

 

Sasuke was quiet, and either not daring to move. A purple aura surrounded him and, then the next moment, his _Susanoo_ enshrouded him like a second body. Sasuke was momentarily covered around a ribcage. Gaara flinched a bit, and readied into a fighting stance. “I see it now. So, you’re thinking Naruto will befriend me again from my darkness, hn?” He then laughed - _somewhat maniacally_ \- clutching his sides and the Sharingan flickered through those eyelids. “Hah, don’t make me laugh! As if you understand what it’s like,” he unsheathed his snake sword and slashed through the pillars simultaneously with the susanoo. They came crashing down, and soon the clearing dusted along with the rubble. It was an absolute...wreck. Gaara made a barrier of sand around both him and the two. 

 

“Be careful! We don’t know what he’s capable of. Stand back and you’ll be safe.” He warned them, and one of the two siblings nodded.

“B-but--!” Temari protested, and exchanged a look with Kankuro. She then looked back at Gaara, who nodded. She sighed, and he walked past the remains left there over to Sasuke. He sighed and gave one glance at the sunset behind him. It was now curfew, just now reminding him of the hours spent here trying to stop the now deemed insane and murderous Uchiha. However, he still believed he was still sane somewhere...just like Naruto did…

 

“Damn you! Don’t you get it? I have a brother to kill and you’re just getting in the way!” Sasuke yelled, evading each and every sand attack thrown at him. But, it didn’t matter. His fire seemed to have no effect on this overwhelming power of the Jinchuuriki. Gaara sighed, not bothering to let the Uchiha get to him. “You do have a point. I am here to stop you. There’s people that still care for you and your well being. If you had half a heart you’d care about them even slightly. Don’t do this to yourself!”

 

Weighing his options, Sasuke was just about to go to lengths just to shut this bastard up. Using his Sharingan, he made the move of forcing him in control of a _genjutsu_ \--

 

\--when all hell broke loose. Gaara trapped him with his own sand, and Sasuke was now immobile. Surprised, Sasuke looked at his opponent’s face to see that he was now crying. For  _ him _ ? An enemy?

 

“You’re...just like me. I’ll leave you for now. I don’t wish to kill you, but I’ll let Naruto Uzumaki deal with that. Please, learn to live with yourself. I am sorry.” With that, the sand holding him in place let go and returned back to jar of its’ owner. Gaara turned around and made to leave with Kankuro and Temari, but stopped himself. 

 

“I...still believe in you. Even now. So, farewell, Uchiha. May you restore your clan and avenge your brother...in peace.”

  
  



End file.
